Capstones
Captones are gone. We want to keep raising the level cap and adding more skill lines, and that doesn't fit well with the idea of capstone abilities. Affa Source http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showpost.php?p=602753&postcount=233 Actual Capstones Capstones GameVersion 1.4 A capstone Trainer can be found in Traders Flat in the Mutagenics Workshop and in lots of other places. Armor Melting '''- This Thermal Control mutation scorches a target within 10 meters, reducing their primary armor by 1130 and inflicts 14 fire damage for 15 seconds. (resistible/ Reflex, rank 15 fire). Requires 164 Thermal Control. '''Vile Strike - This Patho-Transmission mutation makes your next melee attack also inflict 17 disease damage per second for 15 seconds (resistible/ Body, rank 17 disease). Requires 164 Melee and 164 Patho-Transmission. Feral Mind - This Primal mutation increases your armor against psionic attacks by 775 and all save ratings by 12 until toggled off, while devoting 19% Gamma. Requires 164 Athletics and 164 Primal. Pack Mentality -This Group Tactics ability increases the Melee and Ranged Defense by 17 and Dexterity and Strength by 14 of all teammates within 20 meters. Requires 164 Group Tactics and 164 Primal. Thundershot '- This Sonic Influence mutation makes your next rifle attack also stun the victim and all targets within 5 meters for 2 seconds (resistible/ Body). Requires 164 Rifle and 164 Sonic Influence. '''Pale Horse '- This First Aid ability increases your health and stamina regeneration by 19 and your speed by 10% until toggled off, while devoting 19% Gamma. Requires 164 First Aid and 164 Primal. 'Skullcrusher '- This Telepathy mutation combines sonic vibrations with a psionic attack, dealing 79 sonic damage instantly and 17 phionic damage per second for 14 seconds (resistible/ Mind). Requires 164 Sonic Influence and 164 Telepathy. '''On Wires - This Pistol ability increases your Melee and Ranged Defense by 17 and speed by 10%. Requires 164 Pistol and 164 Athletics. Shotgun Wedding - This Sonic Influence mutation makes your next pistol attack also inflict 15 sonic damage for 15 seconds (not resistible) and knocks your target down for 2 seconds (resistible/ Body). Requires 164 Pistol and 164 Sonic Influence. Short Fuse - This Enhancement mutation blasts a target within 10 meters with caustic flames, dealing 104 fire damage instantly and decreasing secondary armor by 565 for 30 seconds. Requires 164 Enhancement and 164 Thermal Control. Seal the Gap - This Armor Use ability modified your clone nanites to absorb unusual tissue damage, increasing secondary and tertiary armor by 565 until toggled off, while devoting 19% Gamma. Requires 164 Nano-Manipulation Shock Blast - This Nano-Manipulation mutation makes your next pistol attack also inflict 79 electrical damage to the victim and all targets within 5 meters of them (resistible/ Reflex). Requires 164 Nano-Manipulation and 164 Pistol. Last Ditch Effort - This Group Tactics ability restores 115 health to dead allies within 20 meters and increases their health regeneration by 35 as well as Melee and Ranged Defense by 24 for 30 seconds. Requires 164 First Aid and 164 Group Tactics. Fatal Setup '''- This Rifle ability uses Enforcer training to force the Ranged Defense of a target within 100 meters to 0 for 10 seconds (not resistible). Requires 164 Rifle and 164 Dodge. '''Nullification - This Suppression mutation makes your next rifle attack also force all regeneration rates on your target to 0 for 15 seconds (not resistible). Requires 164 Rifle and 164 Suppression. Sharing the Light - This Empathic mutation restores 135 health to dead allies within 20 meters and increases their primary armor by 775 and health regeneration by 41 for 15 seconds. Requires 164 Empathic and 164 First Aid. 'Storm of Steel '- This Telekinesis mutation makes your next melee attack shred all victims within 5 meters of the target, stripping 1130 primary armor and dealing 50 slashing damage per second for 7 seconds. Requires 164 Telekinesis and 164 Melee. 'Foresight '- This Telepathy mutation increases your armor against ballistic attacks by 775 and Ranged Defense by 17 until toggled off, while devoting 19% Gamma. Requires 164 Telepathy and 164 Dodge. Source http://kb.fallenearth.com/index.php?View=entry&EntryID=643 Category:Character building